Seeing You Again
by SpiritGoddess
Summary: RayMariah. My inspiration is lost for this Fanfic so I'm sorry to say that there are now more chapter coming.
1. Prologue

*~* Seeing You Again *~*   
  
~Prologue~   
  
Disclaimer: I sadly *sob* don't own Beyblade but I probably will once I make my robotic monkeys Mwah hah hah! ^_^   
  
Authors Notes: This is a Ray/Mariah fanfic. It I hope you like the first chappie and please review! ^_^   
Is was up before but I had to remove it because something wierd was going on but it's  
back up I'm so sorry about that.  
  
p*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
It was a year after the Russian tournament and Ray went back to China with Mariah and the rest of the White Tigers.   
  
It was a nice summer day and Ray was on his way over to Mariah's house because she said she needed to talk to him.   
  
He got there and before he could ring the doorbell Mariah opened the door.   
  
"Come on in Ray!" said Mariah cheerfully.   
  
Ray nodded with a smile and entered her house.   
  
They said their greetings to each other and were walking their way to Mariah's room.   
  
"So Mariah what do you need to tell me?" asked Ray as he took a seat on Mariah's bed.   
  
Mariah suddenly had a sad look on her face. Ray noticed the sad look on Mariah's face.   
  
"If you can't say it you can wait until your ready," said Ray not wanting to pressure her.   
  
"No I'll tell you now ... I'm moving ... but not in the next town or any where near I moving to England because my dad got a new job there," said Mariah sounding even more sad.   
  
"What?!" said Ray sounding shocked. "Do the guys (the other White Tigers) know this?" asked Ray.   
  
Mariah nodded. "Yes they do ... I'm moving in a month," said Mariah as a single tear went down her face.   
  
Ray hugged her. "Mariah don't cry we can write, e-mail and call each other ... and I promise I'll visit," said Ray comforting her.   
  
Mariah nodded. "I promise to do the same," she said sounding a bit more cheerful.   
  
Ray let go of his embrace on Mariah. "We can look on the bright side of things ... at least we have a month," said Ray with a smile.   
  
Mariah smiled back. "Why don't we go for ice cream?" asked Mariah.   
  
"Sure! ... You're paying!" said Ray laughing a bit and ran out of Mariah's room to get to the ice cream shop faster then her.   
  
"You wish!" shouted Mariah back chasing him.   
  
They kept running until they made it to the ice cream shop. They saw Gary, Kevin and Lee in the shop.   
  
"Hi Mariah, Ray!" said Gary with a mouth full of ice cream.   
  
"Eww you getting ice cream on me you big lummox!" said Kevin.   
  
"Uh ... Sorry?" said Gary.   
  
"Anyways what are you two doing here?" asked Lee he obviously had no ice cream.   
  
Gary had a HUGE sundae while Kevin had a simple chocolate ice cream cone.   
  
"Well were here for chicken wings" answered Ray stupidly thinking Lee's question was stupid.   
  
"Ok I get it! ... It was a stupid question!" said Lee.   
  
Ray and Mariah got their ice creams and they left the shop they were at the park.   
  
p*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A MONTH LATER *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
It was Mariah's last day in China. She spent her last day with her friends ... mostly Ray.   
  
She and Ray were in the park. Mariah was on a swing and was on the one beside her.   
  
"So do you know what's gonna happen to you in England?" asked Ray.   
  
"Nope not really beside still taking school ... I wonder if there is any famous acting academy's though?" said Mariah.   
  
"Why?" asked Ray.   
  
"I wanna be and actress ... it seems like fun and I'd be famous!" said Mariah with a smile.   
  
"I never knew you wanted to be an actress!" said Ray.   
  
"You never asked," said Mariah with a smile.   
  
Ray smiled back. "Well they have Broadway in England," said Ray.   
  
"That's in New York," said Mariah with a laugh.   
  
"Right my mistake," said Ray with a smile.   
  
p*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Okay that's it for the prologue next will be the first chapter. I had to write this so there would be more detail why Mariah is in England in the first place. I know it was short but aren't all prologue's short? I know the prologue wasn't to romantic but it will in future chapters ^_^ Anyways please please please review! ^0^ 


	2. Chapter 1: Our Present

*~* Seeing You Again *~*  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade blah blah blah ^_^  
  
Authors Notes: Thank you everybody for the reviews!! ^-^ They ment a lot to me! ^_^  
  
p*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
It has been six years since Mariah had left China. She and Ray were keeping touch but  
as the days, months, years passed they would write, talk and visit less. They had  
only visit each other twice, phoned each other a twelve times and wrote each other  
twenty two times.   
  
Mariah was now in University. Her hair wasn't pink anymore she died it a dark red  
colour. She thought that she wasn't young enough to have pink hair anymore but her   
hair colour went well with her skin tone and eye colour. She had her own apartment  
well it wasn't her own she had a roommate living with her, her best friend Isabelle   
Santenya.  
  
p*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ FLASH BACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Mariah's first day of school in England {A/N: By the way this is the ninth grade}.  
Mariah walked to her new class but she was a bit lost but she found her way.  
  
The teacher greeted her and brought her to the front of the class beside another girl.  
  
"Today class we have two new students, there both from out of the country, isn't that a  
coincidence!" said the teacher happily. Mariah and the other girl both got sweatdrops  
{A/N: You know those things that look like a teardrop and they're usually beside or   
behind the characters head.}  
  
"Let's welcome both our new students Mariah and Isabelle!" said the teacher and  
everyone said an unenthusiastic 'Hi'   
  
The teacher placed Mariah and Isabelle beside each other. They both started talking  
to each other and they seemed to have a lot in common. The teacher began   
teaching and Mariah and Isabelle continued talking to each other but they whispered.   
  
"Girls please stop talking!" snapped the teacher.  
  
Both the girls nodded. They stopped talking but they wrote notes to each other.  
  
p*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASH BACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now that Mariah thought of it, it was a coincidence that they both were from out of  
the country but not from the same of course Mariah came form China but Isabelle   
came from Chile {A/N: I thought I'd use that country since it rarely is used in anything   
^_^} and they both were seated beside each other. But Mariah was grateful for it.   
  
They were now the best of friends and had been since they first met.   
They were always there for each other. They even had met each other entire family   
(they would go to each other's family reunions). They also had the same job!  
But there was a friend Mariah still missed allot ... Ray.  
  
"Mariah we need to go to work or we'll be late," said Isabelle coming out if her room   
with a uniform on (the uniform is a black skirt seven inches above the knee and a white  
blouse).  
  
"I was waiting for you like always," said Mariah with a smile.  
  
Isabelle noticed that Mariah did have her uniform on.  
  
"Your always ready for everything," said Isabelle with a smile.  
  
Mariah and Isabelle took the bus to their job. They wasn't a lawyer or anything like that,  
they hadn't even graduated from university ... yet. They both worked at a restaurant as  
waitresses and the money they got was actually enough to pay their bills and to buy  
stuff for themselves, well the restaurant did get allot of money because it was a   
popular one. Allot of people would come everyday.  
  
p*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* RAY *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ray was in England for university but it he was also anxious if we would meet a  
certain pink haired. As weird as it seemed Tyson and Max also were going to university  
in England.  
  
Tyson was working to be a lawyer. Max and Ray had their laughs but they both   
supported Tyson and were happy for him that he was excepted in a law school.  
  
Max wanted to be a fighter for human rights. He wanted to join Greenpeace. He knew  
he wouldn't get money for it but he really wanted to help make a difference. He was  
also they're for a University to become a journalist for a newspaper.  
  
And Ray wanted to be a doctor he knew it would be allot of work but he had to, well  
he didn't have to but he really wanted to because his mother had died from cancer.  
Which influenced him to becoming a doctor he wanted to go to a medical school in  
England because he wanted to live there but also hoped to find a certain girl well now  
she would be a woman.  
  
Ray really found it weird that Tyson and Max also had university's in England it reminded  
him how Mariah was saying how she and her friend Isabelle met.  
  
"Hey I'm hungry do you guys wanna eat somewhere?" asked Max.  
  
"Sure!" said Ray he was hungry also.  
  
"I can't I need to head back to our apartment to work See you both later," said Tyson  
as he began walking to the nearest bus stop.  
  
"Usually he's the one who always wants to eat," said Max with a sweatdrop on his  
head.  
  
"Law school really has changed him," said Ray also with a sweatdrop on his head.  
  
"Anyways! Why don't we eat there?" said Max pointing at the only restaurant nearby.  
The restaurant was called JL Kav.  
  
"Sure ... it's a pretty weird name though," said Ray.  
  
"It doesn't matter, there's food!" said Max running to the restaurant.  
  
"And Max is being like Tyson," said Ray with a sigh as he ran after his friend.  
  
They both entered the restaurant and there was a man around the age of sixteen he  
wore a nametag, which said 'NICK'.  
  
Nick led them to their seats and gave them both menus. He then walked into some   
where near the kitchen.  
  
p*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* MARIAH AND ISABELLE *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mariah and Isabelle were beside the kitchen doors waiting for Nick to assign them their  
table unit.  
  
Then Nick came. "Mariah table 15 for you," said Nick. Mariah nodded she walked  
out and noticed it was Ray and Max! She walked back.  
  
"Isa {A/N: Isa is a nickname Mariah calls Isabelle but it's pronounced as Ee-sa}   
you have no clue WHO I just saw!" said Mariah with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Who is it!" said Isabelle eagerly thinking it was a celebrity.  
  
"It's Ray the guy I talked to you about!" said Mariah.  
  
"Then if it's him go back! Talk to him!" said Isabelle pushing Mariah to the exit, which   
would lead to the tables.  
  
"No you go!" said Mariah pushing her back.  
  
"It's your table!" said Isabelle pushing her back.  
  
"Just do it!" said Mariah pushing Isabelle out the door. Both Max and Ray looked at   
her.  
  
'I'm gonna get her for this!' vowed Isabelle in her mind. Isabelle walked her way to the  
table where Max and Ray sat. She knew who Ray was but she didn't know who the  
other guy was.  
  
"Hello I'm Isabelle and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon," said Isabelle with a  
smile.  
  
Both of the men nodded.   
  
"Is there any beverage I could get you both?" asked Isabelle.  
  
"I'll take a Pepsi," said Ray. Isabelle nodded and wrote it down in her notebook.  
  
Isabelle looked over to Max for his order and she noticed he was looking at her.  
  
"Excuse me sir but is there anything you want to drink?" asked Isabelle politely.  
  
Max snapped back to earth and blushed. "Uh I'll have water," said Max.   
  
Isabelle nodded. "I'll be back in a minute," replied Isabelle as she walked to the doors  
she laughed quietly a bit at Max, this sort of thing happened allot to her Mariah would always  
laugh along with her the same thing would also happen to Mariah at times.  
  
Isabelle opened the doors and say Mariah giggling. "You saw?" asked Isabelle.  
  
"Yeah what else is there to watch?" asked Mariah still laughing.  
  
"You I wonder why this type of stuff makes us laugh so much?" asked Isabelle while  
finishing pouring Pepsi into a glass.  
  
"I don't know it just does?" said Mariah helping Isabelle by pouring water into another   
glass.  
  
"You know you're a big chicken! Too scared to face a friend!" said Isabelle changing the  
subject.  
  
"I know I know!" said Mariah with a sigh.  
  
"Good," said Isabelle with a smile as she placed both glasses on a tray and walked out   
doors. She walked to Ray and Max's table and she placed their drinks infront of them   
and smiled. Isabelle caught Max looking at her again she smiled at him which made  
him blush.  
  
"Can I take both your orders?" asked Isabelle. They both nodded and told her what  
they wanted to eat. When she was about to walk away the blond man said, "Wait!"  
  
Isabelle turned around. He looked really nervous. "Would you like to join at a dance  
club tonight?" asked the blond haired man sounding now confident.  
  
This was the first anyone had ever asked Isabelle while working to be honest she really  
didn't have feeling for the stranger but she came up with an idea.  
  
"Sure! ... but on one condition," said Isabelle. "He comes, I have a friend   
who would be perfect for him!" said Isabelle with a smile.  
  
"No thank you I'm not to fond of blind dates," said Ray.  
  
"Then think of this as not a blind date, please if you don't like the date then I'll pay you  
any amount of money, and this meal will be free!" said Isabelle.  
  
"Fine," said Ray in agreement. Isabelle had a smile on her face. "Great!" said Isabelle   
as she wrote Mariah and her address (she didn't write Mariah's name on it though) and  
number on the note pad and gave it to Max. She smiled sweetly and walked away.  
  
She walked to Mariah. "Hey Mariah we got dates tonight!" squealed Isabelle happily.  
  
"What!" said Mariah in shock.  
  
p~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry to stop it there but I had to. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review I love  
getting them so much ^_^  
  
  
p*~~~~~* By the way I'll do a little profile on Isabelle since she is not a character form the  
show.  
  
Name: Isabelle Santenya  
Age: 20(that's Mariah's age also)  
Appearance: She has dark chocolate coloured hair (it's almost reaches her waist), she  
has golden brown eyes and tanned skin.  
Race: Spanish (which is why her skin is tanned ^_^)  
  
p~***~ Hope you liked the little profile and I hope the chapter wasn't to long. Please   
review ^_^ Thanks! ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 2: Tonight

*~* Seeing You Again *~*  
  
~ Chapter 2 ~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but when I become rich {like that will ever happen lol!}  
  
Authors Notes: Thank you everybody for the reviews!! ^-^ They meant a lot to me! ^_^  
And I know about the p symbols in front of the sentences but could you please  
ignore it? I have a really messed up computer so I have difficulty's fixing it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We have dates tonight," said Isabelle in slow motion.  
  
"I now what you said! Who are the boys!" said Mariah.  
  
"Who said they were boys? I'm kidding!! It's Ray and ... some other guy," said Isabelle.  
  
"What Ray! He's going with you right?" asked Mariah.  
  
"No! I'm not selfish! He's for you! That's why I said yes to that guy! You have to go!" said  
Isabelle as she put her hands together in a praying form.  
  
"Fine, I will," said Mariah hiding her interest.  
  
"Yay! Thanks!" said Isabelle hugging her best friend.  
  
"But I'm gonna get off work early today," said Mariah.  
  
"What you can't do that!" said Isabelle.  
  
p"Yes I can the manager said because I told her I had a slight headache," said Mariah  
walking out of the doors and out the exit. Isabelle followed her.  
  
"Is it because of you-know-who {A/N: meaning Ray}?" asked Isabelle.  
  
"No," lied Mariah.  
  
"CHICKEN!" shouted Isabelle. Everyone looked and her.  
  
"Er, don't for get the chicken," said Isabelle trying to cover up her mistake.  
  
Everyone went back to his or her plates. Isabelle continues on with her job. She looked at the  
clock and sighed she had another three hours left.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* MARIAH*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She was walking down the street. 'Why was I so scared facing Ray?' thought Mariah.  
  
Mariah took the bus back to her apartment. She thought a while. She finally got to her  
apartment she dropped herself on the couch and sighed. She took the remote  
(which was on the coffee table in front of the couch) and turned on the TV she put  
her legs on the coffee table for comfort. There was a soap opera on.  
  
"Ugh! I hate these stupid shows!" said Mariah she went through every channel and   
there was nothing good to watch she shut off the TV and decided to have a shower  
instead.  
  
She went to her room and took her Boom Box and some CD's and walked  
into the bathroom. She usually listened to music when she took showers.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~* MAX AND RAY *~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Max your crazy you know," said Ray.  
  
"Why?" asked Max.  
  
"Because you don't know her at all! She could be a thief or a murderer," said Ray.  
  
"For you information I'm not a thief and if I were I'd be stealing not working! And  
I have never killed anyone in my life!" said Isabelle with a frown.  
  
"Sorry," said Ray.  
  
"Since you both finished you meals you can leave with out paying since I promised it,"   
said Isabelle.  
  
Ray nodded and smiled. "Thanks," said Ray walking out of the restaurant.  
  
"I'll see you tonight," said Max with a smile. "Here's you tip," said Max with another smile  
as he handed her fifty pounds {A/N: remember there in England ^_^}.  
  
"I can't take it you have it back," said Isabelle.  
  
"Nope you have it, I want you to, I'll pick you up at eight tonight" said Max with a smile  
trying to change the subject.   
  
"Okay but you should have th-"  
  
"Please have it think of it as a gift," grinned Max. " Good Bye, See you tonight," said Max  
kindly. He then began walking his way to the exit.  
  
Isabelle sighed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~* MARIAH *~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Mariah had finished her shower about three hours ago. She was once again sitting  
on the couch in front of the TV flipping through the channels. She looked at the clock  
and it read 3:34 PM.  
  
'Isa will be here soon,' said Mariah in her mind. She kept flipping through the  
channels and found nothing.   
  
The door opened. "I'm here you chicken!" said Isabelle.  
  
"Hi Isa," said Mariah blankly flipping through the channels.  
  
Isabelle walked in front of the TV and shut it off.   
  
"Forget TV let's go shopping for tonight!" said Isabelle happily.  
  
"You can be a ditz at times but I have nothing better to do," said Mariah lazily.  
  
"Oh Mariah this is Ray! You haven't seen him for how long? About four years! And your  
seeing each other again!" said Isabelle.  
  
"Oh my god! What will he think of my hair it's not pink but dark red!" said Mariah.  
  
"Just tell him it's your natural colour it is natural looking and it doesn't look like it's been   
dyed it's looks like it's your real colour," said Isabelle with a smile.  
  
"Ok, then let's go shopping!" said an excited Mariah.  
  
"Let me change out of my uniform first!" said Isabelle walking into her room.  
  
Isabelle came out from her room about seven minutes later and Mariah was ready.  
  
"You seem anxious," said Isabelle while putting on her shoes.  
  
"Well I haven't seem him in a long time," answered Mariah.  
  
"Ok, anyways let's go!" said Isabelle excitedly. Mariah nodded and they left their   
apartment.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~* RAY AND MAX *~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ray and Max where at their town house they shared it with Tyson also. He was in his  
room studying. While Max and Ray were playing video games.  
  
"Max where are we going tonight?" asked Ray.  
  
"At a dance club, but she seems Spanish so maybe a salsa dance club?" answered Max.  
  
"Max do you even know how to dance salsa?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yes I know how to dance, why would I suggest it?" replied Max.  
  
"Makes sense, but what if the girl I have is totally annoying and steps on my feet?" said Ray.  
  
"Stop thinking about how bad it could be and be positive! What if you like the girl a lot!" said   
Max in his usual hopeful tone.  
  
"Yeah I guess," said Ray lazily.  
  
Max sighed. "Hey I BEAT YOU!" said Max happily that he won against Ray in the game they   
were playing.  
  
They heard a door open and Tyson shouted. "GUYS SHUT UP! I NEED TO STUDY!!"   
And he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Man he's such a grouch!" grunted Ray.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
About four hours and thirty minutes have passed by Mariah and Isabelle were  
getting dressing up, applying make-up and styling their hair for their date.  
  
Ray and Max were also getting ready they shaving and putting their suits on.  
  
Max and Ray were ready, as they were about to leave. Max shouted.  
  
"SEE YOU LATER TYSON!!" really loud knowing it would disturb Tyson and he shut the door  
and chuckled.  
  
"Max you act like a little kid at times," said Ray with a sigh.   
  
Ray got into his car and Max got into his own car and they drove to Mariah and Isabelle's  
apartment building.  
  
Mean while Mariah and Isabelle were fussing with their make-up well mainly Mariah.  
  
"How do I look," asked Mariah in a panic.  
  
"You look fine now quit fussing!" said Isabelle.   
  
Mariah was wearing a black dress with a red rose pattern the dress was a bit sparkly  
but it didn't ruin the look on the dress. The dress went to Mariah's knees the dress had a  
nice stylish cut. The dress was simple and classy a perfect dress. And to finish the touch  
she wore black sandals to go with a dress.  
  
Isabelle was wearing a silk dress which also went to her knees the colour was a red  
wine. Mariah suggested the dress for her.   
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Holy crap there here!" said Mariah nervously.  
  
"Chill out! It will go fine!" said Isabelle as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi!" said Max with a smile. Ray had his eyes wide open.  
  
"Mariah?" said Ray. Mariah nodded. They both walked towards each other and gave   
each other a tight hug.  
  
Max and Isabelle walk out the door to his car not wanting to disturb Ray and Mariah.  
  
Ray and Mariah let go of each other's embrace. And also walked out the door. Mariah  
locked the door and walked with Ray to the parking lot.  
  
"You actually have your own car?" asked Mariah.  
  
"Yeah," answered Ray.  
  
"Isa and I don't have a car we take the bus everywhere," said Mariah.  
  
Ray opened the car door for Mariah and she got in. Ray walked to the other side and  
got in his seat. He began to drive.  
  
"So Mariah I noticed your hair is that you natural colour?" asked Ray.  
  
"No I dyed it, you like?" asked Mariah.  
  
"Yeah it looks really good," answered Ray with a smile.  
  
"I see that you don't wear a head band and you cut your hair," said Mariah. {A/N: His  
hair is still the same style but he doesn't wear the headband and he cut of the ponytail  
thingy}.  
  
"Yeah I thought the head band thing was out and I'm not the cute kid I used to be  
anymore," said Ray with a laugh.  
  
Mariah smiled. 'No Ray your still cute- wait Mariah he's a FRIEND! F-R-I-E-N-D!' said   
Mariah in her mind. But why was she fighting about what she thought about him?   
She was fussing about what he would think of her. Well though he was grown up he  
was still the same right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for this chapter ^_^ Did you like? Please review and tell me what you thought! ^.^  
Thanks! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3: Kiss?

p*~* Seeing You Again *~*  
  
  
~ Chapter 3 ~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade though I wish I do! ^_^  
  
Author's note: I hope you all like this chapter! ^.^  
  
  
p*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mariah and Ray got at the dance club. It wasn't a salsa one it was  
your average dance club.  
  
"Mariah do you know how to dance?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah! I love to dance!" said Mariah with a smile.  
  
Ray smiled. 'Damn! How do I tell her that I can't dance!'  
  
"C'mon Ray let's get in!" said Mariah happily. She clinged to his arm.  
  
Ray nodded. He paid their way in.  
  
Mariah looked around and saw Isabelle and Max dancing on the dance floor.  
  
Isabelle noticed Mariah she smiled and gave a little wave to Mariah.  
  
Mariah smiled and waved back.  
  
Mariah led Ray to the dance floor.  
  
"Er, Mariah I don't actually know how to dance well," said Ray.  
  
"Really, then I'll teach you," said Mariah thinking that Ray was bluffing a bit.  
  
Then a woman came and 'accidentally' spilled her drink on Mariah.  
  
"Oops I'm sorry!" said the woman it was obvious she did it on purpose Mariah knew  
it also.  
  
"It's all right, Ray I'll be back," said Mariah as she walked her way to the girl's washroom.  
  
'Ugh I'm such an idiot! I didn't do anything! It's so obvious that it was NOT  
by accident! It's by the way she spilled it! But it's probably better that I didn't start a   
I wouldn't want to get kicked out' thought Mariah in her mind.  
  
Mariah found the girl's washroom and entered it. She leaned against the sink counters  
and sighed.  
  
The bathroom door opened and Isabelle came in she had a drink in her hand.  
  
"Hey you know she did it on purpose right?" asked Isabelle.  
  
"You saw?" replied Mariah.  
  
"Yeah and I heard her talking about it to her friends," said Isabelle taking a sip of her  
drink.  
  
"What! Why!" asked Mariah sounding a bit angered.  
  
"Because she want's to get closer with Ray so I suggest you go and get him back!" said  
Isabelle with a smile.  
  
"But I smell like alcohol!" fumed Mariah.  
  
"Ok I'll be back take care of my drink," said Isabelle handing Mariah her drink and   
walked out of the bathroom. Mariah waited for about five minutes and Isabelle  
entered with two drinks in her hands and one had a lemon on the rim and the other  
had a grapefruit on the rim.  
  
"Isa your suppose to help me not get more drinks for yourself!" exclaimed Mariah.  
  
"There not for me I need the fruits for you!" replied Isabelle.  
  
"How?" asked Mariah.  
  
"First you need to dab away as much of the drink as you can!" said Isabelle.  
  
Mariah did what told.   
  
"Ok and now put the grape fruit juice and lemon juice on it," said Isabelle.  
  
Mariah once again did what she was told.  
  
"Okay and the point of this was?" asked Mariah.  
  
"Well you got away the other stuff from the drink but a bit of the alcohol stays and you  
put the fruit juice on it for it will seem like a perfume not a spill," said Isabelle sounding   
proud that she knew this. {A/N: I don't know if this would actually work for real I'm just  
guessing ^_^}  
  
"And how are you so sure?" asked Mariah.  
  
"I read it in a magazine and it works it smells like a perfume not a spill," said Isabelle  
with a smile.  
  
"What are you gonna do with the drinks?" asked Mariah.  
  
"Put these two down the drain and drink mine, why?" replied Isabelle as she emptied   
out the glasses in the sink.  
  
"Just wondering," said Mariah.  
  
"Are you scared going back out because you think Ray is actually with that freak?"  
asked Isabelle.  
  
"No! Anyways how is you date with Max?" asked Mariah.  
  
"That's his name! He never told me it thanks for telling me Mariah!" said Isabelle happily.  
  
"You never knew! How did you call him and stuff?" asked Mariah.  
  
"With a 'hey'," replied Isabelle.  
  
Mariah sighed.  
  
"What! He never told me his name!" explained Isabelle.  
  
"Anyways! Go back out and help Ray!" said Isabelle pushing Mariah out of the door.  
  
Isabelle walked back to Max and Mariah looked around for Ray but she could not  
find him.  
  
Mariah kept looking around but couldn't find him. 'I'm gonna kill that stupid bitch if I  
find her!' fumed Mariah in her mind.  
  
'What if Ray left with her and forgot me!' said Mariah in her mind as it followed with more  
horrible what ifs. She felt a tap on her shoulder she thought it was Ray and she turned  
around to see that it wasn't it was some person she had never seen before it was a   
male had light brown hair but it almost looked blond and he had hazel eyes he was  
really gorgeous.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing with out a dance partner?" asked the guy.  
  
Mariah thought what he said was incredibly lame!  
  
"I'm not alone! I'm leaving right now!" said Mariah as she walked towards the exit.  
  
"Please just one dance?" asked the guy.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to leave!" said Mariah as she walked out. She had no way to get  
home well there was the bus. She looked around for a bus stop and saw one she  
walked her way towards it.  
  
'Why did he leave me?' wondered Mariah she felt tears coming at the rims of her eyes.  
  
'No Mariah don't cry for him! He's a low-life bastard you don't need him!' said Mariah   
angrily in her mind. Mariah kept thinking and avoiding her tears from coming but they  
did but good thing for her she was not wearing mascara.  
  
Mariah had been waiting for the bus for about thirty minutes! She she decided to go  
find another bus stop.  
  
She was walking down the street and luckily her tears stopped coming she then heard  
a car pull over she walked faster thinking she would be in danger. She heard the car  
door open and the door close she heard footsteps approaching her she walked faster.  
  
"Mar-"  
  
Ray's voice got cut off when Mariah whacked him with her purse.  
  
This actually was an accident Mariah didn't know who it was a first and she was scared  
out of her wits!  
  
Mariah shrugged her shoulders and continues walking.  
  
Ray ignored the hit he got and walked to Mariah's side. "Mariah what wrong?" asked Ray.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with that other girl?" asked Mariah sounding annoyed.  
  
"No, am I supposed to?" replied Ray.  
  
"Well I couldn't find you in the club," answered Mariah.  
  
"That's because I was in the guys washroom the only place where girls can't go," said Ray.  
  
"Oh, Sorry Ray," said Mariah embarrassed with her behaviour.  
  
"Don't worry about it ... I suggest you don't wanna go back and to be honest I don't  
either so why don't we ... I don't know what we should do," said Ray scratching his head.  
  
Mariah laughed but she got cut off by Ray's lips pressing against hers. Her eyes opened  
wide and she pushed Ray gently away.  
  
"I should go home know," said Mariah looking at the ground.   
  
Ray nodded.  
  
p~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all liked that chapter. Please send reviews ^_^ Thanks! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 4: Lost Thoughts

p*~* Seeing You Again *~*  
  
  
~ Chapter 4 ~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade blah blah blah  
  
Author's note: Thanks for the reviews ^_^ I hope you like this chapter ^-^   
Sorry I took so long to bring this chapter up.  
  
p*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Mariah had waken up from her slumber. It was the morning after her date with  
Ray. But the kiss he gave her was still in her mind.  
  
Why did he kiss her? Why? It came unexpectedly. Weren't they just friends?  
Well now she didn't know but that kiss haunted her.   
  
"Why didn't I kiss him back? NO! He is a friend but, ugh!" fumed Mariah to herself.  
  
She got up from her bed and walked down the hall to the living room.  
  
She wondered if Isabelle was home. She walked to Isabelle's room and slightly opened  
the door and saw her friend sleeping.  
  
Mariah walked back to the living room and sat infront of the TV once again looking  
for something to watch. She flipped through every channel and found nothing again.  
  
"God! Why isn't there anything good on anymore! Well it is Sunday and since when is  
anything good on, on Sunday?" wondered Mariah.  
  
She got up from the couch and had breakfast. Mariah was happy because she had  
no work today. She walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet looking for some  
cereal, she saw Honey B's {A/N: Honey B's is a Winnie The Pooh cereal ^_^}  
  
"Must be Isa's, she'll never fully grow up," said Mariah with a sigh.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* RAY *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ray was lying on the couch watching a football (a.k.a soccer) game. He was mad at  
himself for kissing Mariah. He really had no clue why he did, maybe lust? He wasn't  
sure. He decided to call Mariah.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~* MARIAH *~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Mariah was watching SpongeBob Square Pants. {A/N: Hee hee that show is so funny!}  
She was also eating her breakfast. She had no clue why she was watching SpongeBob.  
She heard a door open and Isabelle walked out into the room sleepily. She was  
dressed in a white silk tank top and white silk shorts. She lazily dropped on the couch.  
  
"I never knew you watched SpongeBob?" said Isabelle lazily.  
  
"There's nothing else on, besides crap!" said Mariah grumpily.  
  
The phone rang.   
  
"Isa can you get it?" asked Mariah.  
  
"No, too far," said Isabelle still sounding lazy.  
  
"The phone is right beside you! You just have to reach your arm out!" replied an  
annoyed Mariah.  
  
"Fine!" fumed Isabelle as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" asked Isabelle into the phone. She paused to let the other person speak.  
  
"Yeah she is," said Isabelle holding the phone towards Mariah.   
  
"It's Ray," said Isabelle.  
  
"I'm not here!" whispered Mariah.  
  
Isabelle had a confused look on her face. She brought the phone back to her ear.  
  
"Mariah is in the shower, I'll tell her that you called," said Isabelle finishing the   
conversation.  
  
Isabelle said bye and hanged up the phone.  
  
"I know it's probably none of my business but what did Ray do wrong on your date?"  
asked Isabelle.  
  
"How are you so sure something wrong happened on our date, what if I don't wanna  
talk on the phone?" replied Mariah.  
  
"Please! Am I that dumb to you? Don't answer that!" said Isabelle back to Mariah.  
  
"Fine I won't," said Mariah with a smirk.  
  
"Well all I gotta say is that you can't avoid him forever," said Isabelle getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Mariah.  
  
"I'm to tired to stay up, good nigh- er morning?" said a puzzled Isabelle going back to  
her room leaving Mariah with her thoughts.  
  
'Should I call him back? No ... what do I say. grr!' fumed Mariah in her head.  
  
"I'll got out for a walk to clear my stupid mind!" growled Mariah to herself.  
  
She got dressed and she put her shoes on and walked out the door.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Mariah sat on a bench and walked two kids beyblading. They were both friends doing  
a friendly battle. One has a little blond haired girl and the other was a dark brown  
haired boy.  
  
Mariah smiled at them both it reminded her of she and Ray when they were at that age.  
Mariah still had her beyblade form when she was a kid.   
  
The little girl beyblade went flying out of the dish.  
  
"You fought well!" said the boy doing a funny imitation of a Kung-Fu movie. {A/N: You  
know those movie where English is dubbed in and it so doesn't go with the mouth   
movement, which makes it, super funny! ^_^}  
  
The little girl laughed and said still giggling "I'll beat you next time!"  
  
"Hey Mariah!" said a familiar voice. Mariah turned to see Tyson.  
  
"Hi!" said Mariah smiling. Tyson took a seat beside her.  
  
"I never knew I would find you here," said Tyson with a smile.  
  
"You were looking for me?" asked Mariah.  
  
"No ... not really. I was just taking a break from my homework," said Tyson.  
  
"What university are you in?" asked Mariah.  
  
"None I'm in a law school," replied Tyson sounding proud of himself.  
  
Mariah burst out in laughter.  
  
"What so funny?" asked a puzzled Tyson.  
  
"Sorry, I just could never picture you as a law student you never really seemed like the  
serious type," said Mariah wiping away a tear of laughter.  
  
"I guess I didn't, you know Max and Ray also burst out in laughter when they found out  
that I wanted to be a lawyer," said Tyson with a sigh.  
  
"Well congratulations on making it in law school," said Mariah with a smile.  
  
"Thanks you what are you studying to be?" asked Tyson.  
  
"A teacher, I love kids a lot, but don't tell Ray ok?" pleaded Mariah.  
  
"Eh? ok?" said Tyson not going to ask why.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry that it was so incredibly short but this was all I could write in my time I'm so busy  
with homework and all that school crap. I'll bring a better chapter next time ... I promise!!! ^_^  
  
  
~Peace! 


	6. Chapter 5: Forgive Me

p*~* Seeing You Again *~*  
  
  
~ Chapter 5 ~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Like this always say's I don't own Beyblade  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry last chapter was so incredibly short I promise you this  
one will be longer or at least better! ^_^  
  
  
p*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About two weeks had past. Isabelle and Max were still happily going out. But Mariah  
had been avoiding Ray for that long also. Why did this kiss get Mariah so   
scared? She didn't know the reason why; she was confused with her own emotions.  
  
She knew that if she ever met up with him again he would say that he was sorry and   
that he would never do it again but a part of Mariah wanted him to, a part of her   
wanted and wished to make contact with his lips ... again, but she feared too much of   
what would happen to their relationship.  
  
It was the weekend and Mariah was studying for an exam quietly but not for two long.  
  
Isabelle came out from her room and took a seat next to Mariah.  
  
"I know it's none of my business but, YOU GOT TO STOP AVOIDING RAY!" shouted   
Isabelle into Mariah's ear.  
  
"Ouch! A bit loud there I can hear you!" snapped Mariah angrily rubbing her ear.  
  
"I know but I'm not sure if it would make it to your brain!" snapped Isabelle back.  
  
"Now ... call Ray! I bet he didn't do anything bad! You're just being all insecure again,"   
said Isabelle rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ugh! Why can't you leave me and my social life alone!" replied a frustrated Mariah.  
  
"Because you need my help!" said Isabelle pointing to herself.  
  
"Ugh! I'll do my work at the library a place you would never go!" raged Mariah   
as she through her stuff in her bag, she put her shoe's on and walked out the door and  
slammed it shut.  
  
"Holy! She has a horrible case of PMS!" said Isabelle. She dropped on the couch and   
picked up the phone to call Max.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* RAY *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ray was at the library studying for an exam he would be having soon in medical school.  
  
He concentrated on his book. He could hear every person's footstep, he could hear  
everything the library was so quiet!  
  
He heard the door open but he didn't look at the door. He knew he could not see the  
door from where he was. He saw Mariah walk by quickly to a table away from Ray.  
  
She opened her bag and worked on her studies.  
  
Ray gathered his stuff into his bag and quietly walked to Mariah's table. He took a   
seat next to her.  
  
"Hello Mariah," said Ray softly.  
  
"Err Hello Ray," replied Mariah in a feeble tone.  
  
"Mariah, I'm really sorry for what I did, honestly I am, just please don't ignore me   
anymore," said Ray pleadingly.  
  
Mariah put her stuff in her bag.  
  
"Can we get out of here and talk about it? It's to quiet here and people might here,"  
replied Mariah.  
  
Ray nodded but he didn't need to pack up his stuff they were already in his bag.  
  
Mariah got up from her seat and Ray walked beside her. They got out of the library and  
began talking but they were not talking about the kiss at all, they were talking about  
each other's lives. But that made Mariah and Ray both happy that they decided to   
ignore it, but they both probably knew that the topic would come up again some how.  
  
"So Mariah what were you studying? Is that for acting?" asked Ray still remembering   
what Mariah had said before she moved away.  
  
"Nope, I want to be a teacher instead, a kindergarten teacher to be exact, I love kids  
there so ... well I can't explain I just find them so fascinating," said Mariah with a smile.  
  
"What are you studying to be?" asked Mariah.  
  
"A doctor," answered Ray.  
  
"Really, cool!" responded Mariah.  
  
"Thanks," said Ray with a warm smile.  
  
"So is Kai in England with you guys also?" asked Mariah.  
  
"Nope, he's in Japan, he has his own company, it's a Beyblade one, he makes attack   
rings, weight disk's and all the other Beyblade parts, he's like a millionaire now,"   
answered Ray.  
  
"Whoa! He's really successful!" said Mariah not sounding surprised but happy also. She   
always had a feeling that Kai would do something, which would make him very rich.  
  
"He's also engaged," said Ray.  
  
"Really! Did he actually ask her to marry him!" said Mariah sounding surprised that Kai  
would actually want to have a spouse, which he wanted to share his life with.  
  
"Yes he proposed to her, Kai's has actually changed a bit, well he's the same but he  
is kinder," said Ray smiling at Mariah's expression.  
  
"Well I'm happy for him! How's Kenny doing?" said Mariah sincerely with a smile.  
  
"He's a scientist, he works for Kai's company," said Ray.  
  
"No surprise there," said Mariah with another smile.  
  
Ray smiled back and looked at his watch. It was eight at night.  
  
"Mariah I haven't ate yet so I'm wondering if you wanna join me for dinner?" asked Ray  
politely.  
  
"Sure! I haven't ate yet also, the school year is almost over and these exams are driving  
me crazy!" replied Mariah.  
  
"Ok good! So where do you wanna eat?" asked Ray.  
  
"How about at some Mexican restaurant?" replied Mariah.  
  
"Sure! I'll pay!" said Ray with another of his smiles.  
  
"Ok thanks Ray I'm really running low on money," said Mariah.  
  
Ray nodded. "We can take my car," said Ray leading Mariah to his car.  
  
Mariah followed. They got there and Ray opened the door for her and closed it  
after she got in, he got in his seat and started driving the car.  
  
He and Mariah kept talking about stuff and abandoned their talk about the   
'accident' kiss. They didn't want to start another fight.  
  
They got to the restaurant and had a great time. Ray told many jokes which made  
Mariah laugh. He really liked the sound of her laugh it was very modest and sincere.  
  
When they finished their dinner they went on a walk for about two hours they talked   
even more. They noticed that it was getting late so Ray took Mariah back to her   
apartment.  
  
"See you later Ray!" said Mariah cheerfully with a smile as she walked in to the building.  
Ray nodded and waved good-bye to her.  
  
Ray drove back to his house and entered it. He saw Tyson on the computer typing  
very quickly. Ray walked quietly he knew Tyson was writing up something for his exam.  
  
Ray walked into Max's room but he wasn't there.  
  
"Tyson where's Max?" asked Ray.  
  
"He said he was going over to Isabelle's place," said Tyson while typing.  
  
Ray shrugged his shoulders. 'Damn! Who's ass do I kick now at a game?' asked Ray to   
himself.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* MARIAH *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Mariah walked into her apartment and saw both Isabelle and Max asleep on the  
couch. {A/N: And YES they still have their clothes on for you people who think   
Differently! Sorry if I sound rude because I don't mean to}  
  
Mariah smiled. They made a cute couple. Max had his arms wrapped around Isabelle  
and Isabelle had her head rested on his chest.  
  
Mariah looked at the clock and saw that it was twelve thirty three. She walked to her   
bedroom to rest.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay I hope y'all liked this chapter! ^_^ I know it not much longer then the last one  
but it is better right? Please PLEASE review! ^_^  
  
  
~Peace! 


	7. Chapter 6: Japan Here We Come!

*~*~* Seeing You Again *~*~* 

~ Chapter 6 ~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and blah blah blah! 

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! It seems like a million years! Ok now I'm over exaggerating! ^__^. I was just thinking real hard about how this chapter should be like. And sometimes I wrote allot of it but I deleted it all because I wasn't happy with my work. Anyways I hope y'all like this chapter! ^____^ 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Five months have past and it was now summer the beginning of the month of August to be exact. Mariah had past her year in her university (easily) once again. She was really busy at summer time though she would work at summer camps with little kids. Mariah still worked at the restaurant and when she wasn't working she would sometimes go to the beach with Isabelle and Max (and most of the times Ray would join also) or go to any place with Ray. 

Ray had passed his year of medical school very very successfully. During the summer Ray would volunteer at hospitals to help. He also worked at stores to get money and he would sometimes go to the beach with Mariah, Max and Isabelle or go somewhere with Mariah. 

Tyson on the other hand (unlike Ray) had struggled allot with his work but luckily he did pass it. Speaking of lucky another lucky thing for Tyson is that he had found a girl friend. {A/N: I wonder if anyone's gasped or if their eyes went wide at the mention of Tyson ACTUALLY getting a girlfriend LMAO!!}. He never hanged out much with Ray or Max during the summer. He was alyways somewhere with his girldriend. 

Max dropped out of his university. And his parents were angry with him {A/N: Well mostly Judy, his dad just pretended to be angry you'll find out why later ^__^} which really embarrassed since he was twenty! He was old enough to have control of his own life! The reason why Max dropped out is because he lost his interest. And he didn't want to spend the rest of his life doing a job he had no interest for. 

Isabelle also passed her year but she was working on a dress for her too wear. Isabelle kept asking Mariah is she liked the dress and what she thought about it, and of course Mariah answered Isabelle questions knowing that's she's crazy with second opinions. {A/N: Just wanna say that Isabelle wants to be a fashion designer} And when Isabelle wasn't designing her dress or working as a waitress she was at the beach playing beach volleyball (mostly with Max and sometimes Mariah and Ray would come.). 

Kai had sent Ray, Max and Tyson invitations to his (and his fiancée's) wedding which would be in the middle of August. And he asked for them to bring a guest with them. Max obviously invited Isabelle. Ray wanted to invite Mariah but Kai send her an invitation also. And Tyson (also) obviously invited his girlfriend (her name is Alexandra you'll find out more about her in this chapter and the next and ect). They had been dating for about a month and a half and of course once again Ray and Max laughed at him not believing it. He was never great with women and if he had a date the girl would always end up throwing their drink or food or hitting him with their purse because of something he said or did. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~* MARIAH *~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Mariah was once again sitting on the couch. But she didn't watch T.V like usual. Instead she was playing video games on her Playstation. Isabelle walked into the living room and sat beside Mariah. 

"Oh wait! I almost forgot!" said Isabelle suddenly as she ran into her room. 

'God and she say's that I'm weird!' said Mariah in her head concentrating on her game. 

Isabelle came back with a red dress. It was the dress that she had been working on for most of the summer. The dress was red (it's not a dark red but yet it's not a bright red it's in between and it's a nice shade of red ^__^) and it was made from satin. On the back it had a criss-cross pattern but it's just on the back (back meaning only a bit of the skin on the back would show and the cut on the back end at the waist). On top of the dress were two thin red straps to support the dress (well duh! Most dresses have them!) 

"Hey! Your finally done with your dress, god you were going crazy making that thing," said Mariah with a sigh. 

"I know but I always wanna look my best especially for Max, Max told me that Mr. Hiwatari invited Max's parents and I don't want them to hate me," said Isabelle sounding worried at the thought of what his parents would think of her. 

"Don't worry about just be yourself! Ray told me that he invited everybody he knows and his fiancée did the same and that there's over five hundred people going! Well he does have the money for it and I bet his fiancée is also super rich like him," said Mariah. 

"Cool five hundred people! It's gonna be a blast! I can't stand celebrating with small groups," said Isabelle. 

"I know! I makes it more fun if it's bigger!" said Mariah excited that she would be leaving for Japan the next day. 

"Anyways I'm gonna put my dress back and sleep we have to wake up and five in the mourning," said Isabelle not sounding to happy about waking up so early. 

"Isa it's only nine o'clock!" said Mariah. 

"I know but I can never wake up in morning so I have to sleep earlier," replied Isabelle as she started walking her way to her room. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* RAY *~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Ray awoken the next mourning from the sound of his alarm clock. His clock read 5:30 am. Ray groaned and slowly got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. About forty minutes have passed and Ray had finished bathing, grooming and changing. He walked down the stairs and saw Tyson and Max loading their suit cases in the taxi's they were using to get them to the airport. 

"Were leaving already! But I just got ready!" said Ray. 

"You can buy what you need at the airport, now put your suit case in the taxi!" ordered Tyson. 

Ray put his shoes on and grabbed his suitcases and walked out the door. The sun wasn't even out but he could see it making it way into the sky. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* MARIAH *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Mariah and Isabelle were at the airport. Mariah looked over at the clock and it read 6:08 am. 

"I hope they get here soon the plane leaves in like twenty minutes," said Mariah. 

"They'll come," said Isabelle tiredly. 

"Hey! Mariah! Isabelle! Where here!" said a voice, which belonged to Ray. 

Mariah and Isabelle turned to face Ray's direction, he was followed by Max, Tyson and another girl with black hair and dark brown eyes. It was Alexandra, Tyson's girlfriend Mariah had met her before she was a good person 

"Hey you guys made it!" said Mariah with a smile. 

"Yeah sorry to make you wait," said Ray. 

"Don't worry about it," said Mariah with a smile. 

"PLANE 525 FOR JAPAN WILL BE TAKING FLIGHT IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" said a voice from the speakers. 

The group got hold of their suitcases and walked their way into the plane. 

They all got to their seats. Mariah sat in between of Ray and Isabelle and Max sat beside Isabelle. The four sat in the middle seat row, which had four seats. Alexandra sat with Tyson in the seats in front of Mariah, Ray, Max and Isabelle. 

Ten minutes have passed and the plane got ready for take off. And the plane started slowly drifting into the air and began soaring. 

"Danm it! My ears popped!" said Mariah sounding annoyed. 

Ray handed her a package of gum. She smiled at him and took a piece. 

"Thanks Ray!" said Mariah with a smile. 

"Your welcome," said Ray returning the smile. 

A couple of minutes have passed and everybody was adjusted to the plane. Isabelle fell asleep on Max's shoulder (which was no surprise to Mariah since Isabelle was so tired even if she did go to bed earlier so would still be tired). 

Ray, Mariah and Max were all in a conversation. And Mariah brought up something funny which naturally made Ray laugh. Mariah admired the sound of his laugh as much as she could before it got disrupted. 

"Ray shut up! You could wake up Isa!" scolded Max. 

"No he couldn't Isa sleeps like a rock nothing wake's her up," said Mariah. 

"Sounds familiar," said Ray referring to Max. Max ignored Ray's remark. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~* THE NEXT MORNING *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Mariah had wakened up from her peaceful slumber from the sun stinging her eyes. She noticed that she had her head rested on Ray's shoulder and both her arms cuddled his arm like a teddy bear. She would have moved her head but Ray was leaning his head against hers. Mariah began blushing a light shade of pink, but she patiently waited for Ray to wake up. 

Ray had finally woken up. He felt Mariah's arms cuddled around his arm, and his head was rested apon hers. He blushed a deep red but he tried to control it. "Good morning Mariah," said Ray kindly hiding his blushing. He brought his head up and Mariah rose her head away from his shoulder. 

"G'morning Ray," replied Mariah with a warm smile. 

"THE PLANE WILL BE LANDING IN ONE HOUR!" said a male voice over the speakers. 

"Should we wake up the two love birds?" asked Ray looking over at Max and Isabelle who were sound asleep together. 

"Yeah, they slept the whole way to Japan," said Mariah with a sigh not sounding surprised. Mariah pulled Isabelle away from Max. Isabelle moved around a while and woke up. 

"Eh? Are we there yet?" asked Isabelle sounding sleepy. 

"No but we will in an hour," said Mariah. 

"YAY!" squealed Isabelle happily everybody in the place looked at her. 

Mariah sighed and rolled her eyes. Max woke up from Isabelle's squeal. Isabelle's face turned red from embarrassment. Ray tried his hardest not to laugh. But soon everybody brought their attention back to their own business. 

"God! They acted like they never seen a Spanish person before!" said Isabelle. 

Mariah sighed. 

The hour went by and the plane (FINALLY) landed. They were all at the air port waiting for Kai. They all sat in seat. 

A man dressed in a drivers uniform looked around, he noticed Ray, Max and Tyson accompanied with three young women around their age he walked towards them. 

"I believe you are here for Master Kai's wedding?" asked the man is a suave tone. 

"Yes," answered Ray politely. 

"Then please come with me," said the man. They followed and he led them to a limo. He opened the door for them and they all got in. He drove for about an hour and stopped. He was about to open the door for the group but the door suddenly flinged open and hit him. 

"I'm so sorry!" apologised Tyson. 

"That is quite alright," said the driver still in his suave voice. 

"Holy crap! Kai was a sweet mansion!" said Max excitedly. 

"Indeed, please follow me," said the man as he led them inside the mansion. 

They entered the mansion and he led them one of the living rooms. 

"Please wait here," said the man as he began to walk out of the room. 

"Shouldn't we take our bags?" asked Ray. 

"No need the butler will take care of that," said the man as he walked out. 

A couple minutes later passed and the door opened and a man with slate hair entered it was Kai, his appearance as different, he was no longer a boy but a man, he still had blue hair and his burgundy eyes but his face marks were not on his face the only mark on his face was a single scar on the left side of his face, where one of his blue face mark used to be. 

"Hello welcome to my home," said Kai good-naturally. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sorry to end it there, I hope you liked it please tell me what you thought of it ok! ^___^ And once again I would like to apologise with how long it took to bring up, I will try for it not to happen again! ^____^ 

~Peace! 


	8. Chapter 7: Confess!

*~*~* Seeing You Again *~*~* 

~ Chapter 7 ~ 

Disclaimer: Ok we all know I don't own Beyblade because if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfics I would be writing scripts! Tee hee! ^______^ 

A/N: Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^_____^ I feel so HAPPY! ^___^ Sorry I didn't write soon enough, I know I said I would update sooner but I didn't! I'm so sorry that I lied! Anyways I hope you all like this chapter! ^____^ Sorry if it's to long I guess it's to make up for the time I wasted. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mariah was in her room {A/N: At the Hiwatari residence of course! Tee hee!} with Isabelle. All the guys were at Kai's bachelor party. 

"Isabelle how long are you gonna jump on my bed for?" asked Mariah with a sigh. 

"Until you agree to go somewhere, 'cause I'm bored," replied Isabelle with an evil giggle as she continued jumping on Mariah's bed. 

"You know a maid can come in here at any moment and kick you out," said Mariah trying to get Isabelle to stop jumping on the bed. 

"So! Like I care I have enough yen to get me a hotel room," replied Isabelle with a smile, she stopped jumping on the bed and sat down. 

"Please please can you come with me somewhere I don't wanna stay here!" begged Isabelle. 

"Then you can go I'll stay," said Mariah with a smirk. 

"Mariah! You're no fun! Think of what we can do! We can go to arcade's, shop- oh! Talking about shopping don't you think we should buy stuff like jewellery and make up for our dresses since the wedding is in like two days!" replied Isabelle proudly since she found an excuse to go out. 

"Yeah I see you have a point," said Mariah with a smile. 

"Of course I do it's me! I tend to make sense most of the time," said Isabelle ending her sentence quietly. 

Mariah laughed. "Ok let's get going," said Mariah as she walked out the door. Isabelle followed. 

"Ok so how do we get out of this place?" asked Mariah lost in the HUGE mansion. 

"Maybe we can brake a window and jump out," replied Isabelle jokingly. 

"Ha ha, you know for once I actually wish I could do that," said Mariah with a sigh. 

"Maybe if we walk around a while we'll find out way out?" asked Isabelle not to sure if she would be right. 

"Sure why not," replied Mariah getting annoyed of the mansion. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~* MEANWHILE BACK WITH RAY *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Ray was at a bar with Kai and whole bunch of people he knew from Beyblade tournaments from when he was just a kid. It seemed allot more like a reunion to him. 

He walked towards the bar and asked for a drink and he just noticed that Kai was sitting beside him he had a glass of some clear alcohol. {A/N: It's gin if anyone is wondering} 

"So is Mariah your girl?" asked Kai as he took a last sip of his drink. 

"No! She's just a friend," replied Ray quickly. A bartender came and Ray told him what he wanted to drink. 

"Yeah sure I thought so judging by the way you look at her," replied Kai with a smirk. 

The bartender came and gave Ray his drink. Ray picked it up and took a sip, he was shocked with what he tasted it was so disgusting it tasted like rubber or something but his face remained normal he put the drink down. 

"Yeah so what if I love her?" asked Ray looking at his drink in his but not daring to take another sip. 

"Meh it's nothing to me but you should just tell her, hiding it is the wussy thing to do, how do you think Kristin and I got together?" replied Kai in a questioning tone. 

Ray agreed. "Kai what is up with your scar? Are you a Nelly {A/N: You know the rapper that sings 'Hot in Herre' and 'Dilemma' with Kelly and 'Air Force Ones'} wannabe?" asked Ray referring to Kai's scar. 

"Heh, no I don't _idolise_ people, that's for the lame and helpless!" replied Kai darkly. 

"So why do you have that scar?" asked Ray. 

"That is none of your business," replied Kai coldly as he put his hand into his pocket and took out a box of cigarette's. He took one out and lit it up and took a puff. 

"Since when did you smoke?" asked Ray sounding slightly bored. 

"Since I was nineteen but I don't do it as much as I used to or Kristin {A/N: that's Kai's fiancée} will give me another one of her health lectures. You know she goes crazy when she sees me she goes on about how unhealthy it is and that I could die, but it won't happen it's not like I take five packs a day I go through one pack per month," said Kai with a shrug as he took another puff. 

"I tried one in high school it taste bad! How do you get that stuff in?" asked Ray blankly. 

"Simple I'm a man and you're still a helpless little boy," said Kai in his usual cold tone. 

'Meh, I guess some people don't change,' said Ray in his mind. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* MARIAH *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Mariah and Isabelle had finally found the stairs and were at the entrance of Kai's mansion. 

"I swear I need a damn map for this damn mansion!" replied Mariah angrily. 

Suddenly they both heard voices. Two of them both of them were belonging to women. They both appeared from a hall. One was a woman looking around in her fifty's and the other was a young woman in her early twenty's. She had very light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and a black long sleeved top. She had a sparkling golden ring with an ENORMOUS diamond with two smaller diamonds on the side of the bigger one. She wore the ring on her wedding finger. She was obviously Kai's fiancée. 

"Excuse me I know both of you are done your shift but I need your help for a little while longer," replied the younger woman. 

"Uh pardon me?" asked Mariah with a confusingly weird look on her face. 

"Oh your both guests! I'm sorry how rude of me I thought you were both maids, I am so truly sorry," apologised the woman. 

"Yeah ok," replied Isabelle sarcastically as she walked out the entrance. 

"Just ignore her, she's the type of girl who's crazy for fashion and looking good in her clothes so that results to her being insulted by being called a maid," replied Mariah kindly with a smile. 

The woman smiled and nodded. "Oh! How rude of me not to introduce myself I'm Mariah," said Mariah as she took her hand out for a handshake. 

"I'm Kristin, I'm the bride to be," said Kristin proudly as she shook Mariah's hand. 

"Really congratulations, well I don't mean to be rude but I must go now, my friend is waiting," said Mariah politely. 

Kristin nodded. "That's fine I hope you both enjoy it here," said Kristin kindly with a smile. 

"Don't worry about it we will," replied Mariah with a smile as she walked out the door. She looked around for Isabelle but didn't see here anywhere. She walked down the steps and saw her, one of the hedges was covering her. 

"Mariah what took you so long? Did she make you polish her shoes?" asked Isabelle with slight rudeness. 

"Come on Isabelle get off it! She's a good person it was just an accident," replied Mariah with a sigh. 

"I guess it was but I dunno it just seems weird for me to be called a maid, like do I look like I'm uneducated, so I have to clean to make a living!!" replied Isabelle as she half shouted at the last fragment. 

"Isabelle why don't we just change the topic?" asked Mariah. 

"Yeah sure, but where are we gonna find a mall?" asked Isabelle thoughtfully. 

"Well if we found one the stupid stairs I think we can find a mall," replied Mariah optimistically. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* BACK TO RAY *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Ray was sitting at the bar once again. He was bored out of his misery! Maybe it was because he didn't like anything the bar had to drink, he only tried three other drinks after his first one and they were still horrible to him. A man appeared at sat beside him. He began talking to Ray. Ray knew that he knew this person but he couldn't remember who it was! 

The man had slick hair tied in a low ponytail. He had slightly tanned skin and orange-yellow eyes. 

"I don't mean to stop this conversation but I have no clue who you are," replied Ray. 

"Ray you forgot me already, man were brothers. It's Lee you jackass!" answered Lee as he started laughing. 

"Really, I'm sorry I guess I have been to busy with work to remember," said Ray slowly. 

"Yeah sure. You know this is getting really boring for me so how about we ditch this place and do something besides sitting on our asses," replied Lee. 

"Uhh ... sure. Is Kevin and Gary here though?" asked Ray. 

"Yeah let's see if you can guess who they are dumbass," said Lee once again laughing. 

"Your the one who's an ass," replied Ray. 

"Hey Ray how's it going!" said a voice from behind Ray. Ray knew it was Gary just by the way he talked. 

Ray turned around. Gary was still the same well he wasn't fat as he used to be but he was big because of muscle. Ray and Gary exchanged hugs {A/N: You know the kind of hugs I mean the guyish ones that guys do, you know when they pat each other's backs}. 

Then a man with green hair appeared. It was obviously Kevin. He had grown to be taller he was about the same height as Ray. His hair was still the same colour but it wasn't in the same ponytail as before it was let down and it was up to his shoulders. But only one thing remained the same about his hair it still covered one of his eyes. 

The four walked out of the bar. 

"Do you think Kai would get pissed if he found out?" asked Kevin. 

"No I bet he doesn't even notice, so what do you guys wanna do?" Asked Lee. 

"How about we got bowling like we used to for old times sake?" Replied Gary. 

"Sure! I guess you all deserve a good ass kicking," said Ray with a smirk. 

"Yeah we'll see who's doing the ass kicking at the alley!" Snapped Kevin competitively with an impish grin. 

And so the four guys went bowling. {A/N: Holy crap! That sounded to stupid! I'm sorry but what can I say} 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* MARIAH *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Mariah and Isabelle were at the mall and have been shopping for four hours. They had lots of fun since everything was new to them. Japan was an entirely different country compared to England. Mariah loved Japan everything was so high tech! And the stores were great! The fashion in Japan was different but it was original and cool Mariah would've bought something but she decided not to. 

Mariah and Isabelle had been shopping at the mall for five hours. Well for the first hour they bought their makeup and jeweley and the rest they spent looking around to see what different things Japan had. 

Mariah and Isabelle had returned to Kai's mansion around the time of ten fifteen. They spend about an hour talking and they tried on their dresses with their new make-up and jewellery. Then later on Isabelle returned to her room to sleep. 

Mariah looked at the clock in her room and it was eleven fourteen. She shrugged she wasn't tired but luckily her room had a T.V so she turned it on. Everything was in Japanese so she pressed the button for the English sub titles. She looked at the clock once again and it still was eleven fourteen. She wondered when Ray would be coming back. Well figuring it was a party probably at four in the morning. But it seemed to long for her she wanted him there with her to laugh with to talk with. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* RAY *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Ray was walking back to Kai's mansion from bowling with his friends. He could have taken a taxi or something but it wasn't much to walk and plus he didn't want to spend any more money. It would also give him more time to think. 

What really got him stuck was the conversation he had with Kai. Should he tell Mariah it would be better then hiding but what if it scares her like it did last time? Well he didn't really tell but a kiss meant the same right? Like people wouldn't do that to anybody unless they just wanted to play with the person's heart right? But that's something Ray would never do to anybody especially Mariah. 

Ray began having a mental war between himself whether to tell Mariah or not. The side of him to confess to Mariah won. 

Ray kept walking until he came to Kai's mansion. He took in a deep breath and let it out. He looked up at the mansion and walked towards it. Once he got inside he walked up to Mariah's room it was closed he was about to knock on it but stopped what if she was sleeping? Well if she was she wouldn't say anything or open the door. He brought his hand back up and knocked on the door. 

"Can you come in like five minutes please? Cause I'm getting changed." said Mariah 

"Um sure," replied Ray nervously. He walked to his room. {A/N: It's three doors away from Mariah's} 

He laid on his bed and thought deeply. How would he tell her how he felt? How would he form the words with out mumbling or talking fast or sounding like a plain loser! He began to get nervous now he was thinking that he shouldn't tell her but he remembered Kai's advice he was right he should tell. Ray kept thinking what the words would be like when he told her. He kept thinking, which slowly drove him crazy. Ray snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at his clock it read eleven thirty one. 

"Ten minutes have passed," whispered Ray to himself. He got up from his bed and once again walked to Mariah's door. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" said Mariah voice kindly. 

Ray nervously opened the door. He saw Mariah. At the sight of her all his nervousness vanished and he felt calm and relaxed. 

'Aphrodite {A/N: Yes the goddess} herself,' said Ray in his mind. He gazed at Mariah; she was wearing a light pink night-gown it down to her knees it seemed to made out of a silk material. Two thin straps were supporting her night-gown. Her red hair {A/N: Remember she dyed it dark red. Just in case anyone forgot I almost forgot for a while to} was let down and it went down to her mid back. She had a brush in her hair, which she was using to brush her hair with. {A/N: Oh and just to give more detail about the night-gown it is NOT see through it's just an average night-gown! Well the top is tank top like but you don't see much of her cleavage but you would if she bend down (like any other night-gown). I'm just writing this because my friend read this before I posted it and she thought it was see through and ect.} 

"Hi Ray!" greeted Mariah as she stroked her hair with her brush. 

"Hello Mariah," replied Ray back with a smile. He walked towards her bed and took a seat. 

Mariah put her brush down on the vanity and pulled out the stool and sat on it and faced Ray. 

"So how was the bachelor party?" asked Mariah. 

"To be honest it wasn't that great, the drinks were horrible and it was boring, but I saw Lee and the rest of them so we left and went bowling instead," replied Ray in undertone. 

"Bowling. You know I haven't done that for a really long time. The last time was when I was in China with you, Lee and everyone else," said Mariah with a smile. 

Ray smiled to he just loved Mariah's smile. It so sincere and it always made him want to smile himself. 

"Do you wanna watch T.V?" asked Ray. 

"Yeah sure if you want to," answered Mariah. 

Ray nodded and got up to get the remote, which was on top of the T.V. Once it turned on everything was Japanese. 

"Does this thing have subtitles?" asked Ray. 

"Yeah it does let me show you," said Mariah kindly as she got up from her stool. She took a few steps to Ray. He handed her the remote and she set the subtitles. She handed him back to remote, their hands brushed against each other. 

'Whoa her hands are soft! But that doesn't matter now, I should tell her ... now,' said Ray in his mind. He began to feel that nervous feeling again. 

"Mariah I need to tell you something," said Ray motionlessly. 

"What is it Ray?" asked Mariah softly with a warm smile. 

"Well you see I ... Mariah I love you that is why I kissed you that night when we first saw each other after all those years, I never got about you I never have," said Ray softly. He looked at Mariah to see her face but he couldn't see any emotion on it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ok! I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but I have to to make so the other chapter work. I have to say this but next chapter is gonna be the last one. To be honest I'm not sure if I will update soon but I promise I will work hard to make the last chapter worth the wait. I thank everyone who read this chapter and I hope for you all to review! ^___^ Thanks! 

I have a question for you all to answer. Do you want me to write replies to your comments/questions? Ok that's the question please answer ok! Thanks! ^___^ 

~Peace! 


End file.
